


Good Intentions

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Dimension Travel, F/M, Fluff, Forests, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plans, Post-Torchwood, Reunions, Revelations, Romance, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:17:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The road to hell is paved with what, exactly?The TARDIS is determined to make Rose and the Doctor meet again. So what if she thinks a dark and threatening forest is the perfect place for that?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Good Intentions**

**1.**

"Doctor..." was the whisper  only someone with the Time Lord hearing could catch.

He gulped, both uneasy and strangely relieved about having allowed - or forced to, really - his companions to take some days off from travelling with him. Everything they kept doing was trying to cheer him up, even Jack Harkness, one who was supposed to understand his sorrow much more than Donna or Martha. Their presence has become almost tiresome these days.

The Doctor was able to hear sounds much less pronounced than that word, resembling a moan rather than a call from someone looking for help.

He could hear the person's uneven breaths and  has hurried his pace, not realising it would still take him about seven minutes to reach the... Female, he supposed.

"I'm coming!"

 _Of course you are..._ It was unlike the Doctor to ignore a shout for help, even if Rose has been calling him specifically, being assured by the TARDIS that was where he was going to be. Even if luring him into this particular unfamiliar forest might have been the old girl’s idea. It has always been the TARDIS’ idea to bring them back together, no matter the cost.

Rose Tyler was both excited and frustrated. She didn’t know the improved Time Lady senses did not guarantee her never losing her way inside a dark threatening forest, one the old girl has kindly directed her to. Obviously, the sentient vessel has only wanted for the best for Rose, knowing how much trouble she would have faced appearing inside her home universe all of a sudden. But meeting the Doctor again has always been the only recurring dream Rose has been having for years.

 

The Time Lord was in a hurry to help the stranger, not realising this might mean he would lose his way in the process _and_ take the stranger with him.

However, the second he realised just who was now looking at him expectantly, the Gallifreyan exhaled, blinking and gaping at her, incredulous.

“Rose? What are you doing here?”

The girl bit her lip, exhaling. “Looking for you?”

“But how are you here? Why have you decided to come here, of all places? You must know just how tricky finding yourself inside an unfamiliar forest could be, Rose! Or are you just as jeopardy-friendly as I remember?”

He looked at her curiously, as if trying to see if the girl he remembered was still the Rose he loved.Then, Rose has given him her tongue-touched smile… and every trace of logical thinking was gone from his mind. This time, he was sure he was not going to let go of her, no matter what. Not with the fondness and excitement burning in her eyes. _My Rose..._

“The old girl hasn’t thought of a better place than here and now to hide me away from the people I might accidentally meet here in my original universe,” she spoke evenly, not ready to meet any objections from him.

The alien nodded, objections the very last thing on his mind. He wanted to hug her, hold her and kiss her, telling her things he has never dared to before...

Instead, he has only managed to give her a single question. “What is it you want?”

The Doctor was suddenly almost willing to believe he was stuck inside some kind of a fairytale forest with her.

Rose’s following request has only puzzled him further.

“Some milk, if you please?”

He inhaled. “Milk? What would you need milk for? Do you have some kittens to feed, or?” The Doctor was feeling too out of his depth to find any humour inside this unlikely situation.

“Milk is the only substance other than water I can swallow at the moment,” she shrugged. “And trust me, I need something substantial enough to survive for another day. I was expecting you could help.”

The Time Lord gaped at her, almost insulted. “Is this all you wanted me for?”

“No,” Rose inhaled. “But I don’t think you’d like to bring a companion on the brink of dying into the TARDIS with you?”

The Doctor was terrified. “What have they done to you, Rose?”

“They,” Rose grimaced, not wishing to remember any of her constant fights with the parallel universe and its rules, “have discovered I had some experience in time travel. Were it not for Jack, I’d have been dead by now.”

The Doctor breathed out. “Where are they now? I would know what to do with them,” he was burning with fury.

“Back in Pete’s World, convinced the throat-burning poisonous substance must have killed me. Thanks to the old girl and to… my new genes, I have survived,” Rose smiled at him assuringly.

“But-but-”

“My vocal chords have been the first thing to heal up, Doctor. _Or I’d have needed to use telepathy otherwise,_ she smiled, relieved at him not panicking.

“I’m so glad you’re safe, Rose,” he spoke honestly. “Away from all these _monsters_!”

“Jack doesn’t know I have survived,” she noted sadly. “I’d like to tell him, I’m alive, but I’m afraid seeing these dreadful people again might cost me my life,” the girl gulped.

“Right now, Rose, we must return to the TARDIS. My companions are away right now, including the original version of Jack,” he shrugged.

The girl gulped, afraid. “I know Jack has always been a friend to both of us, but seeing him here might remind me of the torture I’ve been forced to go through. The parallel Jack must be a lot like the companion we know, yet he has been slow. Almost _too_ slow,” she shuddered.

“Come here,” he pulled Rose into a hug. “ _I’ll_ tell him.”

_And leave me alone, worrying for your safety, Doctor? Pete’s World is not friendly towards strangers!_

He smiled at her. “I am going to leave you aboard the TARDIS with my current companions! Martha and Donna are friendly, I assure you! Jack is, well, Jack,” the Doctor could feel the idea of leaving Rose with… strangers was not appreciated neither by the old girl nor by Rose herself. _Just promise me you are not going to leave until I can at least_ eat _properly,_ she asked him, sensing the Doctor’s doubts about his on-the-whim decision very well.

“I promise,” he assured her. “Now, if only I had any idea how to get out of this bloody place…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

“ _ I promise,” he assured her. “Now, if only I had any idea how to get out of this bloody place…” _

* * *

 

 

**Good Intentions**

**2.**

 

Rose froze, not amused. “Is this supposed to be funny?”

“Well, no,” the Doctor shook his head, uneasy.

“We meet again after  _ years  _ of not seeing each other only to be put into some unnecessary trouble right away? By the TARDIS?”

“Forgive her,” he said. “She's… excited?”

“I know.”

“Rose! Wherever has your excitement about this new adventure gone?” The Doctor was concerned.

“Is there any reason for me to be excited? My favourite person intends to go looking for trouble leaving me with other people instead?”

The alien shook his head, finally realising the insanity of the step he was intending to take. Rose did not deserve any of this and he was  _ not  _ going to turn this unexpected meeting into  something their reunion was never supposed to be. He has accidentally started filling Rose’s mind with anxiety and that has never been his idea of happiness. Being together with her has been.

The Time Lord cleared his throat. “You’re right, you know. The moment we leave this place-”

“-I am going to begin looking for the parallel Jack Harkness and tell him I’m alive,” she spoke darkly.

The alien gaped at the girl, surprised. “No. I'm sorry, Rose. You are not going anywhere,” the Doctor said firmly, suddenly terrified.

She was puzzled. “Why is that? I know the bloody parallel universe much better than any of you.”

“ _ We _ are not going, Rose. I am not leaving you,” he spoke assuringly. “There have been too many times I should have proven my feelings and haven't.”

She wasn’t expecting this. “I don’t understand. What about leaving me on my own aboard the TARDIS with your companions?”

The Doctor exhaled, his voice barely above a whisper. “Is this how you want it?”  _ Love? _

Rose breathed in. “No. But I don’t even know what to believe in any more.”

He inhaled, smiling. “Try thinking about something pleasant, Rose.”

She breathed out. “I can't eat, can barely  _ drink  _ without shouting out and deep breaths are causing me pain. The TARDIS has just placed us in some unfamiliar place. How is that for pleasant, Doctor?”

The Time Lord pulled Rose into a hug. “I’m sorry. So sorry. I didn’t know!”

“Has  _ she _ ?” Rose asked him, feeling disillusioned. Even the old girl hasn’t helped her in any way, and she  _ could  _ feel the TARDIS being somewhere in her mind, always… At least the pink and yellow once-human had ascribed her knowledge of alien languages to that.

“I don’t know! Had I known of your suffering, I’d have-”

She gulped. “You weren’t there when I needed you the most,” the girl pointed out bitterly. “I hope you could at least admit to that? The promise to never leave me ending up being just that - nothing but a promise?” Rose Tyler was becoming hysterical. The Doctor realised, not without a hint of amusement at that, - their mother and daughter resemblance was uncanny.

“Shhh, love. It’s all right. I’m here now and I’m here to stay. Forever, yeah?” He reminded, receiving an incredulous smirk from her in return. 

Rose could see he was being completely honest. 

“Yes,” she whispered.

“ _Allons-y?_ ” The Doctor tried.

Rose exhaled. “Go where? To get lost in this forest? I’m not sure you have any means for us to find our way out of here any easier?”

The Gallifreyan looked at her meaningfully. “We need to get something for you to moisten your throat at first, love!” His concern was apparent. “Does it hurt?”

“You could try and imagine,” she shrugged. “The healing up is nowhere as quick as I might have thought it would be.”

_ What about this?  _ The Time Lord was prepared to use any means possible to ease Rose’s  experience.

The young Time Lady inhaled.  _ If I must. _

The Doctor gave her a puzzled look.  _ Does telepathy make you uncomfortable? Or? _

Rose looked away. “It reminds me…”  _ There are some things I’d rather forget,  _ she explained, combining both ways of communication thoughtlessly.  _ I have never thought telepathy has been an almost natural thing in some circles.  _

“Torchwood?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded. “At first, I thought this was going to make me feel more welcome in that place. Thought a parallel universe meant a different, better approach to things-”

The Doctor grabbed Rose by the hand, saying nothing. He could understand her feelings from a single look.

“In the end,” Rose’s voice broke, “it has only proven to be an even worse place than- than-” 

The Time Lord eyed her soothingly. “Pete’s World is no longer something for you to worry about, Rose, rest assured.”

The pink and yellow girl was confused. “Are you saying you are going to do nothing about letting my friend know I’m all right?”

“The parallel version of mister Harkness?” The Doctor beamed at her. “I’m sure _our_ Jack won’t be against meeting another version of himself,” he soothed her.

Rose was both amused and incredulous. “Even with the walls between galaxies closed?”

“Leaving a universe always leaves a gash which takes up some time to close up anew. For beings not supposed to exist, that means the two Time Lords persistently travelling worlds, together, the gash might take up even longer to heal up. I’m sure this journey between universes has widened the gap enough for it to take days to fully close. Besides, as far as I know, Jack still has his toy.”

Rose’s eyes widened.

“His vortex manipulator, silly girl,” the Doctor beamed at her, earning a smack on the hand in return.

“I am no longer fourteen, let me tell you,” she rolled her eyes at him teasingly.

“Oh,” he shrugged, keeping an even face. “What do I know, being barely a little older than nine hundred?”

_ Stop it,  _ Rose bit her lip.  _ I’m trying to be angry at you here! _

“Let’s just concentrate on finding our way at first?” The Doctor was trying to think of any reason to keep his adoring eyes from Rose.

The Time Lady nodded, understanding his reasoning very well.

“How about no longer walking in circles? I swear, we have passed the same tree at least seven times!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously…**

 

_ “Let’s just concentrate on finding our way at first?” The Doctor was trying to think of any reason to keep his adoring eyes from Rose. _

_ The Time Lady nodded, understanding his reasoning very well. _

_ “How about no longer walking in circles? I swear, we have passed the same tree at least seven times!” _

* * *

**Good Intentions**

**3.**

 

“Fair point,” the Doctor chuckled bitterly. “Let’s appreciate the natural surroundings, yeah?”

Rose inhaled. “Woods terrify me. Getting lost terrifies me. Please, do something,” she breathed.

The Time Lord nodded. Some adventures felt nothing like adventures at all. Not when it meant Rose Tyler in pain and not knowing how to make her feel better. “Don’t exhaust yourself, Rose. Don’t talk.”

He understood it was very likely the old girl has brought them into the place hardest to find by any equipment. Maybe this has been a place not entered by humans at all.

She breathed out.  _ We are together, yes. But why won’t the old girl transport us away from this gloomy place? I know she can do it! _

The Doctor sighed. The old girl adored her Wolf girl, always, never wanting to cause her harm. Which meant there has been something unpleasant waiting for Rose aboard. Knowing the poor state she was in as it was, the Time Lord could try to justify his time and space ship. “Allow her to find a fitting moment. It seems something is not exactly all right inside our clever ship. I’m sorry! I’m sure she’ll get us back on board the second the atmosphere inside our sentient vessel is… calmer, yes?”

The companion’s eyes widened.  _ What do you mean by that?  _ “Or does having two female companions aboard complicate things?”

The Doctor shrugged at her. “Their opinions differ on a lot of things.”

_ The actual problem being? _

The alien gulped at her. “It has something to do with my detached behaviour towards them, maybe. I’m lucky Jack is there to soothe them down, usually amusing them to no end.”

Rose smiled at him sweetly. “Do you always remember to thank our dearest Jack Harkness for his efforts?”

“I wouldn’t call him that,” the Doctor sent Rose a curious glance. “But your right, Rose. His efforts are much appreciated.”

She sighed. “Good. Wait. Wouldn’t my unexpected arrival cause even more discomfort aboard?”

“First things first, Miss Tyler. I’m sure I’ll be more busy with trying to shoo Jack off from trying to be all Mister Sexy with you, even if only to annoy me, but what we truly need is bringing your swallowing, eating and drinking abilities back to normal, first of all!”

Rose smiled at him curiously. “Are you sure you’d be as happy about meeting me if I hadn’t gone through all this almost deadly… experience?”

The Doctor gulped, unpleasantly surprised.  _ Rose… How can you say, how can you even think so? _

“I don’t. I could never. But isn’t that a standard concept in books or films, for example?”

The Doctor pulled her into an embrace.  _ Your life, our lives, Rose, it’s nothing like we’ve ever known. It keeps changing every second- _

“For the better, I hope!” She beamed at him, relieved. The Doctor was there with her, after all this time apart-

“I’m not letting you go, is this okay?” The Time Lord said, his quiet voice sounding almost uncomfortable.

“You should never let me go, ever again, I think.  _ I wouldn’t be able to take it, not again,  _ she finished on a bitter note.

The Doctor smiled at her.  _ Whatever happens, I won’t be leaving you, my other companions will have to learn to accept that,  _ he assured Rose passionately.

“I’m sure Jack knows,” she said. “Could you please ask the old girl to hurry? I need to have something to ea- drink, before I-”

_ My Rose. If I kissed you right now, the old girl would be forced to teleport us back right away. Is this how you want it? _

The girl shrugged. “I don’t know. What if we are brought straight into a loud quarrel, one the TARDIS is trying to protect us from?”

“To protect  _ you  _ from, rest assured, my Rose,” he chuckled. “You are her beloved Wolf girl. Sometimes, I feel she likes you better than me, but that's completely obvious, with the two of you sharing something I, a poor time traveller, can’t begin to understand.”

_ Do you mean she  _ used to  _ like me, before?  _

The Doctor smiled at her softly. “I cannot think of a reason to keep us away from our home any longer. “Could I finally offer you a reunion kiss?”

_ Yes, you should! _

Rose imagined a quick peck on the cheek should be enough in sending them back. The Time Lord has had a different idea, one Rose has welcomed right away. A passionate kiss shared by two Time Lords, particularly one including telepathy, it couldn’t be anything less than truly exceptional.

And here they were, back on board, looking as if they had just had been almost violently snogged by the other.

The TARDIS realised she has spent too much time fixing up the Doctor’s room and has forgotten all about the Doctor and his pained companion. The said quarrels between the two female companions have only been tiny disagreements not worth mentioning, but the old girl has reached her goal in keeping Rose and the Doctor busy enough for her to be able to redecorate the chamber they were supposed to be sharing.

Both Martha and Donna have been strangely excited.

“Jack? Do you know anything about this?”

The Captain gave the reunited couple a dirty, yet delighted look. “I thought I’d never see this happen! Congratulations!!” 

The Doctor sent the Captain a firm look. “A kiss has been the only way to-”

Jack rolled his eyes at him. “Are you honestly this ignorant, Doc? You have brought Rose back here, yet all you do is try to justify yourself? Why not ask her how she feels?”

The Doctor composed himself.  _ My Rose. How are you?  _

The Time Lady gulped. “I don’t think it matters.”

_ Every little thing matters, when talking about you, Rose! _

The immortal human addressed the two more recent companions quietly. “There is but a single thing you must know. One bad word about her, and you would regret it for as long as you stay on board,” he warned them, sounding completely serious.   
  



End file.
